Amour fou
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: Histoire écrite à partir d'une histoire vraie d'un tueur en série. Tout se passe à ce camp de vacances, Camp Rock, pendant l'hiver. Un nouveau professeur arrive, pas très normal, et un crime horrible va être commis. Lisez bien l'avertissement avant !
1. Chapter 1

_Histoire d'un amour fou _

_Ou_

_L'éducation Amoureuse…_

_Annonce_

Descriptif :

Dans une petite ville bien tranquille, loin de tous problèmes, un homme différent des autres, déjà isolé socialement, va se rapprocher encore plus de son destin en commençant à prendre goût aux crimes les plus atroces. Ces sensations qui peuvent paraître déroutantes, vont pourtant avoir une incidence nationale, bouleverser les consciences et remettre en cause le système actuel…

Rang :

T la majorité du récit mais M vers la fin, pour raison évidente.

Type :

Tragedy/Crime

Tragédie/Crime

Avertissement :

Je tiens à prévenir les lecteurs que cette histoire n'est pas réellement basée sur _Camp Rock_. J'ai écrit sur un criminel Français, M. Fourniret qui a commit des crimes horribles. La peine de mort étant alors abolie, il a réussit à sauver la sienne alors qu'il en a brisé un nombre considérable. Ceci est mon plaidoyer contre ces atrocités, contre la justice si traînante et contre d'autres choses que vous verrez peut-être. Pour attirer un peu plus l'attention, j'ai choisit de reprendre ce thème, _Camp Rock_. Exceptionnellement, tout se passe en hiver et admettons, qu'un nouveau professeur assez spécial a été embauché en masquant habilement son identité. Il arrive alors à se trouver seul avec une élève. Je n'a pas mit de nom précis sur celle-ci, vous êtes libres de croire que ce soit telle ou telle personne du film. Comme bon vous semble. L'histoire peut paraître floue au début mais vous comprendrez très vite à la fin. Alors, embarquez pour un voyage surprenant au pays du crime… Où les sentiments sont de mise !

Histoire de :

_Lungor Lycien_

Spéciale dédicace à :

Une personne bien spéciale, Garou, Tigre Blanc, Jon', l'Italien… Et tous les autres camarades !

A ma famille aussi, dont maman.

Et n'oublions pas à ceux qui lisent mes histoires et me suivent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Histoire d'un amour fou_

_Ou_

_L'éducation amoureuse_

_Histoire d'un amour fou_

_Ou_

_L'éducation amoureuse_

Rien ne pouvait être plus stressant, plus oppressant. Etrange et cruelle situation ! Comment peut-on être confronté à plus grand problème ? Cruel dilemme ! Pourtant, je me suis laissé aller, ma raison se laissant porter au grès du flot mouvementé des émotions. Je me suis brûlé dans le feu de l'action… Comment cela pouvait m'arriver, à moi ? C'est impensable, inimaginable, toutes ces situations dont j'ai été touché en ma foi. Comment, pourquoi et comment ? Je cherche une réponse, perdu mais tous ces gens immondes, violents, ces gueux me mentent. Pour la moindre et infime raison, ils gueulent. Du coup, je fais comme eux, je beugle. Personne ne m'aimait. Et moi non plus, c'est pour ça que j'en étais isolé. Je les hais. De toute ma rage et de tout mon être. Chaque bruit de leurs pas fond battre mon cœur de rage et vient déverser de la haine bouillante dans mes veines. Je me nourrissais de ce poison et j'en devins rapidement dépendant. La vie devint mon horreur. La haine devint mon insuline. La rage devint ma drogue.

L'après-midi, et ces longues heures d'attente, ces visages fatigués, ces espoirs crevés, ces fois éclatées et ces yeux morts (on était lundi), ne pouvait présager ce désastre horriblement paradisiaque. Pourtant, les autres, eux, avaient vu clair dans son jeu… Bien bâtie, fort visage, traits peu marqués, connotant un manque d'engagement dans la vie. Quoique, bon pied bon œil, nous commençâmes à nous côtoyer. Gestes, paroles, attentions… Toute une cérémonie à l'invitation. Comment s'en dérober alors que l'appel au désastre est si tentant, devenant une obsession ? Ce puissant appel sentimental, ce langoureux appel bestial tonnait dans les airs et se faisait sentir par son électrisante et brûlante apesanteur. Le ciel avait prédit ce qui arriverait mais les pauvres mortels mal famés que nous sommes ne pouvons comprendre ces mystiques alertes, l'incommensurable et l'immatériel. Dépourvu, prit au piège comme une bête prisonnière dans sa cage, bave chaude et rageuse en gueule. Le lion se faisait dévorer par l'agneau…

Le soir, une petite brume grise de vies, tomba lentement, comme la faux vient chercher ses âmes éperdues encore haletantes de vies. Le ciel noir tissait sa toile d'étoiles morcelées. Morphée, douce déesse ayant sans cesse chanté nos nocturnes sagesses, nous berça de ses longues et douces caresses. Je me suis encore dérobé, m'empoisonnant, me rongeant l'intérieur, m'assassinant mon âme. Je me dévorais moi-même. J'ai encore rêvé.

Des petits cris aigus comme ceux d'un petit animal prit au piège, une candeur haletante, des souffles qui se mêlent, des sueurs chaudes, des battements saccadés… Ses profonds et tendres yeux dans les miens, main dans la main, mon souffle froid sur sa nuque bouillante et mon cœur galabre, glacé, posé sur le sien, frémissant, bouillant. Chaque bond de mon cœur fait bouillir le sien et fait couler le plaisir dans mes veines. Une symphonie à la fois douce et intrépide de soupirs, des draps froissés par la passion… Tout disparu, fondant par la clarté du petit jour naissant.

Le matin, la vigueur naissante, éclaboussa les vies de son obscure clarté. Ses rayons mousseux enivraient les cœurs, transposant les vivants dans une valse enivrée, heureux d'être en vie… D'une vie chancelante, ébranlée par la moindre pression… Tout ce petit univers peut éclater en quelques instants… C'est pourtant avec elle que je décide de m'empoisonner. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette folie délicieusement destructrice ? Pourquoi tant d'atroce passion ? Pourquoi… ça ? Elle, qui est en train de me brûler de l'intérieur, de me consumer lentement, comme on fait souffrir des prisonniers de guerre pour en tirer les aveux… Je suis perdu, damné. Je suis démon. L'agneau dévore peu à peu l'âme du lion… La situation changea, je m'en trouvai fort désespéré. Son âme, brûlante d'envie et la mienne, cédant à la tentation. Sommes-nous donc tous damnés ? Je suis maintenant sûr que nous sommes voués à l'extinction. Pourtant, commun des mortels, sont trop bêtes, fermés d'esprit et entêtés dans leurs dogmes stériles, s'exterminant eux-mêmes. Tous une bande d'abrutis. D'ahuris. Ce monde est voué à la haine, aux ravages et à la mort.

L'après-midi, avec son rivage nébuleux de nuages blancs collés sur une toile de bleu océan, fondit sur nous. Tout arrive. Je le sens. Elle frôle mon corps de très près, frottant sa repoussante peau glacée, collant ses mains froides, poussant son corps sans vie contre le mien. Je suis dos au mur. Pourquoi moi ? J'aurai voulu mourir dès ma naissance et n'avoir jamais à m'atteler à une telle tâche. Au moins, je n'aurai jamais manqué à quelqu'un et je n'aurai eu aucun remords. J'aurai épargné un tel concours de circonstances. Tout et tous semblent vouloir et s'efforcer de faire accélérer le processus. Pourquoi voulez-vous donc m'assassiner, me torturer et me tuer, m'étriper de l'intérieur ? Vous, qui mourez un jour ! Tout ce que vous faites, est d'essayer de ralentir votre processus ! Craignez-vous la mort ? Ce n'est qu'une étape essentielle à la réalisation personnelle, ignorants ! Vous prônez le calme et la stabilité alors que vous vivez dans des prisons dorées, faignant la réalité, si ce n'est pour l'échapper ? Vous ne pourrez échapper à la mort, incorrigibles philosophes ! Hurlez, courez, cognez, crachez, vivez ! Ou du moins, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour vous…

Le soir, avec ses lanternes mortes collées au fond d'une intangible toile tomba. Tout était prêt pour la cérémonie. Enfin, il ne restait plus que la victime. Elle se collait tout contre moi, me frôlant de près, soupesant mes quelques bonnes résolutions non mortes. Elle resta longtemps à me contempler, comme si elle cherchait à lire en moi comme elle lirait dans un livre ouvert. Puis se fut les quelques révérences, la sympathie polie, les quelques échauffements pour éviter de se faire engloutir dans ce brasier, dans le feu de l'action. Ces présentations tournèrent en danse ridiculement longue, explorant chaque parcelle de l'âme de chacun, explorant ses moindres petits secrets cachés auxquels ont croyait les avoir perdus. Ils ressurgirent de plus belle, fracassant l'instant chaleureux, l'atmosphère en devint électrique, presque orageuse. Le grand moment est arrivé. Il ne faut surtout pas répudier à la tâche. S'atteler immédiatement, dans le concerto d'essoufflements et de cris perçant le silence bourdonnant.

Mon cœur battait dans mon âme, cognant contre ses parois, comme pour s'échapper, préférant être ailleurs plutôt que dans ce cauchemar horriblement paradisiaque. Son cœur était collé tout contre le mien, je le sentais battre comme s'il eut été en moi, sa main chaude se baladant dans les contreforts plaqués de ma miséricordieuse âme. Le tourniquet des émotions valsait à une vitesse horrifiante, les mouvements se firent empressés, presque bousculés, elle pouvait plus attendre. Le feu de l'action rependait une chaleur semblable à celle des canicules qi vous poussent instinctivement à faire des choses que vous n'auriez jamais faites. Les gestes se firent empressés, presque poussés. Les souffles devinrent haletants, la lune reflétant les corps suant. Sa pâle lueur, telle celle des cadavres, reflétait à peine son visage de porcelaine fine. Les gouttes sueur, comme une rossée, vint mouiller les draps, les humidifiant comme s'il eut plu.

Puis, tout stoppa. La valse s'arrêta brutalement. Les souffles saccadés cédèrent leur place à un orchestre de souffles brisés. _Ses profonds et tendres yeux dans les miens, main dans la main, mon souffle froid sur sa nuque bouillante et mon cœur galabre, glacé, posé sur le sien, frémissant, bouillant._ Ses yeux dans les miens… Le signe de départ. Tout s'affole dans les starter-blocks. La tension monte, la pression se fait sentir, les cœurs s'agitent, attendant la suite. Des petits cris aigus de bête, des mouvements nerveux, dictés par l'instinct. Les sueurs se mêlèrent en un mouvement désordonné désinhibé de sens, complètement saugrenu. Un bond des cœurs qui furent réunis. La vague de douleur submergea la plage de bonheur blanc. Tout s'accéléra. L'adrénaline submergea la vague de douleur, qui fut submergé par la vague de la drogue… La valse si calme et tranquille auparavant changea monstrueusement de ton, révélant toute son horrible candeur possible. L'unification, le barrage, furent prêts à craquer. Les va-et-vient incessants, le bourdonnement du souffle dans les oreilles, le sang, les cris, la sueur, le paroxysme de l'insuline que le cerveau drainait à une vitesse démoniaque… En un seul et unique instant, la plus grande et puissante des murailles fut érigée et en une fraction de secondes, tout s'écroula, ébranlé dans ses moindres fondements.

Les cris se firent plus perçants, plus aigus, plus durs et les battements des cœurs s'entrecroisèrent jusqu'à l'apothéose finale, où tous les fluides furent relâchés, laissant l'immonde et horrible vérité dégouliner d'entre les entrailles de l'enfer, à la vue même du monde. Les mouvements se relâchèrent, devinrent plus mous, longs, les battements redevinrent sages, l'adrénaline imprégnait toujours le cerveau. Elle s'y attendait mais moi, non. Et maintenant, ayant tiré profit de mon âme même, ayant ruiné mon destin, ayant assassiné mon futur, ayant même tué ma vie… Elle est satisfaite. Elle s'en est nourrie. Elle, l'agneau et moi, le lion. L'agneau a dévoré le cœur du lion. Il n'est donc plus capable d'aucune pitié envers ses semblables… Ou même faire preuve de vie. Elle m'a quitté, comme la sienne la quittera.

Cette affaire est allée trop loin, elle va savoir, elle va tout balancer. Le prince charmant va se transformer en démon. Dehors, il neige, le vent souffle violemment. Il gèle. Tout est mort, dehors, glacé. Comme mon âme. Cette période est celle qui me comprend le mieux, période où je suis mort humainement. Elle, blottie au loin, avec des yeux perçants et un regard… L'horreur. Elle n'a jamais vu ça auparavant. Maintenant, elle va connaître. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'emballer.

Elle tente de se débattre, trépigne, pleure, chigne, geint… Rien ne pourra arrêter ma vengeance, elle ne connaît pas ma vie… La superbe lame sortie, brillante, étincelante… Si belle… Rien ne pouvait être si beau et si pur. Je la plaqua contre son cou de cygne gracile, elle se mit à hurler de pleins poumons et se déroba sous ce coup unique. Mais il faut être sûr, explorer les moindres entrailles d'une bête… La lame devint rouge, maculée de ce précieux liquide, tant aimé par les hommes et prisé par la vie. Je le lui aie ôté, maintenant, elle gît, inerte, sur le sol. Son corps est froid, dur. Elle est morte.

Je me rhabille en vitesse et sors, laissant derrière moi le travail, laissant le soin à ma bonne de nettoyer. Elle est là pour ça. Dehors, la neige tombe sur les toits, et crépite sous mes bottes. Il fait un froid glacial dans les environs. Surtout l'hiver. Tout est calme, le silence est roi. Tout est mort mais la glace semble avoir capturé l'âme de chacune de ses victimes. Comme moi, je n'ai rien à lui envier.

Nous sommes en décembre 1987, et je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Je continuerai de me battre pour mon droit de vengeance sur mon enfance violée et volée. On m'a volée mon âme, je vais voler la-leur. Ils vont payer. Tous. Et ne me croisez jamais car me croiser, c'est se trouver sur le chemin de la mort. Unique conseil que je vous donnerai. Je m'appelle Michel et ceci est mon œuvre, mon destin, ma vie. Je n'aurai de cesse de me venger. Je suis Maurice François, l'ogre du coin.

Lungor Lycien, septembre 2010


End file.
